Birthday Surprise
by Lidi999
Summary: Written before Endgame aired but is based like it is sometime after Endgame. It's Wally West's birthday and Artemis is planning him a huge birthday surprise. But does Wally have a surprise of his own? ONE-SHOT


Birthday Surprise

By: Lidi999

**I do not own Young Justice **

**You got to understand I wrote most of this before Endgame. Read the Author's Note to fully understand.**

"Does this look good?" M'gann asked Artemis as she shifted the cake to the center of the table.

"Yea, fine," Artemis muttered, distracted. She was in the Justice League Tower where M'gann was helping her to set up for a surprise birthday party for Wally. But that's not why she was distracted, she was distracted because she, to get Wally not to follow her, had sent him on a couple of totally useless and pointless shopping trips, but soon Wally would be finished go home, see the note she left and race to get to the Tower. Or as quick as he could get to teleport there.

M'gann sighed, "Earth to Artemis. What are you so worried about? Everything is going to be fine. Conner, Kaldur, Raquel, Zatanna, Nightwing, and Impulse will be here in a few minutes just like you requested."

"What if he doesn't like the party?" Artemis asked, totally ignoring M'gann's last statement.

"Since when has Wally not liked a party?"

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know, remember M'gann just a couple of months ago we believed him dead and I was prepared to drop being Artemis and become Tigress all the time."

M'gann shook her head, "But he's fine now Artemis. And we really should stop saying people are dead if don't have a body."

Artemis sighed, "I guess."

"Good now can you help me?" M'gann asked.

Artemis ran her fingers through her hair, "Do I look okay?"

M'gann rolled her eyes, but before she could answer, someone else did, "Of course Artemis you look wonderful. Just like you will five years from now. Oh... spoiler."

Artemis and M'gann turned to face Bart, Impulse, Allen. Artemis rolled her eyes, "You aren't born in five years, so."

Impulse smiled at Artemis, "Oh well. Thanks for inviting me to this party. It is going to be CRASH!:

"I hope so," Artemis sighed. She stared at the cake, "M'gann did you-"

"Get Wally's favorite flavor? With lots of icing? Yes," M'gann said cutting off Artemis.

Impulse laughed, "Ah this is one of the many reasons I love being in the past."

Artemis frowned at him, "Also the future was an end of the world as we know it, until we stopped the invasion."

Impulse shrugged, "Maybe."

Artemis shook her head, "What time is it?"

"Party time girl!"

Artemis jumped as Zatanna walked into the room followed by Raquel, Kaldur, Conner, and Nightwing. Zatanna laughed, "Hey."

M'gann sighed with relief, "Thank goodness you are here! This girl right here, I was about to lose it with her. M'gann did you remember this and M'gann that."

Conner shook his head, "Not all of us can be mind readers."

"And sometimes I am glad," M'gann said shaking her head.

Artemis glanced at the clock, "Nightwing when you checked the tracking, where was he?"

"In route to your house."

Artemis gasped, "Quick everyone hide! If you don't remember Wally has SUPER SPEED!"

Everyone went into action and ducked own, M'gann clicked off the lights and a few seconds later a call rang out, "Artemis? You here?"

_"On three," _M'gann spoke into everyone's mind.

Wally's footsteps came closer.

_"One... two... THREE!"_

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cried as they jumped up.

And this time, unlike that time many years ago, Wally West jumped.

"Crash," Impulse laughed.

Artemis smiled at Wally, "Gotcha."

Wally shook his head, "No way!"

"Then why'd you jump?" Artemis asked as she walked over to him, "Happy birthday," She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Wally smiled, "So is there food?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Yes. Cake."

Wally looked over her shoulder, "CAKE! I call first slice."

"We wouldn't have it any other way Wally," Zatanna said as she picked up the cake and carried it to him.

"But first you have to blow out the candles," Nightwing said.

Wally looked at the candles on the cake, silently counting them, "Hey, I'm not _that _old!" But he leaned over the cake and blew them out anyway. Everyone clapped.

"So," Artemis said as M'gann took the cake to cut it, "what did you wish for?"

Wally smiled at her, "Can't tell you."

Artemis shook her head, "You always say that."

Wally shrugged, "Sorry babe."

"First slice to the birthday boy!" M'gann cried handing Wally a plate, "And second slice to his girlfriend. Who, with the help of me, planned this lovely party."

Artemis took the cake slice and smiled, "Thanks M'gann."

M'gann smiled, "You are welcome, but for the record never ask me to plan a party again with you."

Artemis laughed, "Sure thing M'gann."

Wally held up his plate, "Cheers! To me, to not being dead, to saving the world AGAIN, my lovely friends and girlfriend."

"Cheers!" Everyone echoed and bit into their cake.

"This is some amazing cake," Wally laughed.

Artemis nodded, "I've got to admit I really like it."

Wally nodded and took another bite, "Thanks again Arty."

Artemis shook her head, "It's no big deal Wally. I love you."

Wally smiled, "I love you too."

Artemis forked into her cake and stuck it in her mouth. She started to chew and then, "OW!" Artemis cried as she spit something out on to the floor, "OW! THAT FELT LIKE METAL! OW!"

The whole team had stopped talking and was staring at Artemis. Artemis rubbed her mouth, "Wally what was-" Artemis stopped midsentence because when she looked over Wally was standing beside her. Artemis froze and turned back around.

And there was Wally.

On the ground in front of her.

On one knee.

Holding a ring.

The ring that Artemis hat just bit into.

"Oh my god," Artemis whispered.

Wally smiled at her, "Artemis Crock. I love you very, very, very much. I don't think I can live out, actually, I can't live without you. And I know I'm horrible I forget, a lot. I forget to feed Nelson, I forget your birthday, I forget our anniversary, I forget Valentines day for crying out loud. It took me a year to KISS you! But you, Artemis Crock, have put up with me for five freaking plus years, which is a really long time. And now I want to spend even longer with you, forever. Artemis, will you marry me?"

Artemis quickly wiped at the tears, "Of course Wally! I'll marry you!"

The team cheered and Wally stood up and slid the ring on Artemis's finger. He pulled her up against him and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Even though you almost let me swallow my ring."

Wally laughed, "Sorry about that," He shook his head, "Now let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Yes sir," Nightwing laughed and clicked on the stereo. Music started to play and Wally pulled Artemis to him.

"Can I have this dance?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Wally laughed and they started dancing.

"So," Wally said as they twirled in a circle, "um, what's the word. Oh gotcha."

Artemis bent her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Wally pulled her hand off his shoulder and held it out in front of her, "This," He said shaking the ring that was resting on her finger, "gotcha."

Artemis pulled her hand and rested it back on Wally's shoulder, "I still don't understand."

Wally twirled her under his arm, "I've been planning this for weeks. How do you think the ring got in your cake? How do you think M'gann knew where to cut so you would bite into the cake?"

"But you jumped, when we yelled surprise."

"Acting Artemis," Wally gave her a goofy smile.

Artemis shook her head, "Curse you Wally."

Wally spun in a circle, "I love you."

Artemis sighed, "I love you too."

Wally looked down, "Thanks by the way."

Artemis bent her eyebrows again, "What? Thanks for what?"

Wally looked up, "Saying you would marry me. I know that's a big deal."

Artemis shook her head, "Why wouldn't I say yes? Wally I love you more than any other person on this earth and you have freaking always been there for me. And though sometimes I really, really want to slap you, hard, I don't. Do you understand Wally. You are my whole world. I think you should of understood that when we celebrated our one year anniversary and I didn't take off running."

Wally smiled at her, "Got that."

They twirled in another circle, "My mom is going to cry when she hears that we are getting married. It is going to make her so happy."

Wally laughed, "I already told my parents and my mom slapped me on the back and yelled, It's about time Wally! Yea."

Artemis smiled, "We can invite everyone on the team. And our families, and of course Zatanna and Raquel. Maybe the whole league."

Wally laughed, "Calm down Arty. We only just got to me asking you. There is still a lot between here and there."

Artemis blushed, "Oh sorry."

Wally bent down and kissed her, "It's okay."

"Yo, lovebirds!" Conner called.

Wally and Artemis turned around. Nightwing laughed, "The music ended like five minutes ago."

Zatanna crossed her arms, "Artemis, I better be a bridesmaid at your wedding."

Conner laughed, "Also Wally, Artemis is right. You are so lucky she didn't take off running after a year."

The whole team laughed at this and Artemis and Wally turned deep red. Impulse shook his head, "I knew I should of had asked my parents more about Artemis and Wally, I could tell you how this all turns out."

Artemis glared, "Impulse, if we find you a way back to the future please stay there. I don't want to know what it's like anymore. No thank you."

Impulse smiled, "Fine."

Wally smiled at Artemis and kissed her lightly, "We could get married in Paris? I did say I wanted to go back there."

"And later that day I thought you were dead."

Wally laughed, "Yea sorry about that babe."

M'gann shook her head, "Okay now I think we should go out."

Conner bent his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"As a team, to celebrate everything. I mean really we kind of had a rough year."

Zatanna sighed, "Amen to that sister. If the world goes into the end again, I'm going to flip."

Artemis giggled, "I don't know what you are talking about Zee."

"Really?" Conner asked, "Because I'm pretty sure we faked killed you twice."

Artemis smiled, "Oh really?"

Nightwing shook his head, "Can we go?"

Artemis took Wally's hand, "Let's."

Wally smiled and looked at the whole team, "And all of you will be invited to our wedding. I promise."

Zatanna smiled, "Thanks West."

Wally shook his head, "Let's go."

And together as a happy family, they turned, laughing and headed off.

**Author's Note: ENDGAME SPOILERS. **

** WHAT THE FREAKING HECK HAPPENED THERE!**

** WALLY DIED!**

** I should of KNOWN FROM WATCHING GREEN LANTERN THAT SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

** Why Wally?**

** Why not Impulse? (He will be born in years to come.)**

** Artemis cried. **

** You know what someone pointed on. Wally died where Artemis died in Failsafe season 1.**

** CRIES!**

** WE NEED A SEASON THREE. THE THING FREAKED ENDED ON A CLIFFY!**

** I really want to believe Wally is alive. **

** Two examples that lead me to believe this both coming from the old Justice League Cartoon.**

** 1. The Flash ran so fast in one episode he went into the speed force. Hawk girl sensed he was still there and they yanked him out. He was FINE!**

** 2. Superman was hit by a ray by Toy Master. He left no body behind, but wasn't dead. Just was turned over to another dimension.**

** Other things.**

** CONNER AND M'GANN ONLY SORT OF MADE UP! SORT OF! (I'm glad to hear that Conner is not dating Wendy.)**

** Cassie and Tim are dating. I now ship them over Cassie and Arsenal.**

** (Haha right now Young Justice is playing on the TV I can hear it. Funny that I'm reviewing it and it's playing Endgame.)**

** When I saw Impulse looking at Wally's statue. I thought it was Wally looking at himself. Maybe as a ghost. I was super excited. Then it was just stupid Impulse.**

** Artemis is going to be Tigress (as a blonde.) because Artemis was Wally's partner. CRY!**

** Wally and Artemis kissed in PARIS! And Wally said they should go back when there wasn't a world to safe.**

** Wally left his last message to Artemis as "I love you," And even joked Artemis was going to kill him. WALLY YOU DO NOT JOKE ABOUT DYING.**

** After all this time they fake murder Artemis over and over again and then THEY KILLED WALLY!**

** Another thing.**

** I believe that Nightwing doesn't thing Wally is dead. Wally is Nightwing's best friend, his bother. And did he cry? No. I think Nightwing is taking a break to poke around and find Wally. Could you see if Nightwing brought Wally home to Artemis? (NEW IDEA!)**

** And I'm really don't know what else to write.**

** Wally and Artemis are my OTP and now I have to ship it in the afterlife. **

** -Lidi999**

** ps. I will still update Five Years it's Such a Long Time. Till I hit a couple of more points. **


End file.
